


Drabble: Art & Life.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor doesn't choose anything older than he is for his private collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Art & Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Gregor, his modern art collection_

Gregor doesn't choose anything older than he is for his private collection.

He'd grown up surrounded by other people's ideas of beauty and value, so when he'd first had the opportunity, he expressed his appreciation for a sculpture that looked nothing like what had been staring at him from the shadows his entire life.

Since then, that's all he's received. New ideas, new techniques, new everything. Let the rest have the past and its weight. Gregor will take the slyly anti-Imperial painting and invite the artist to a gala. And smile.

He'll take modern Barrayar any day over the past.


End file.
